


What You Drag Out of Me

by silverfoxflower



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Discipline, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: "I'm sorry to have disappointed you, sir," Zagreus said, his face flushed, his voice tight.I have never been disappointed in you, lad. Not once,Achilles wanted to say, but he knew that it was not what Zagreus needed. "Await me in your chambers," he said sternly, and Zagreus turned to him, a surprised look in his eyes."Yes sir," Zagreus murmured, ducking his head and loping away, his feet throwing up sparks.
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	What You Drag Out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a fill for an exchange, but got way kinkier than I initially intended. Please mind the tags.

Zagreus was distracted today. 

"Lad!" Achilles barked, watching Zagreus push himself up from the ground painfully, looking sullen as he bent to retrieve his training staff. "Where is your head today? Were I wielding steel, I would've sent you to the Styx." Under his frustration was a current of real worry. Zagreus had always been an eager pupil and it wasn't like him to allow his concentration to slip. The last time Zagreus had acted thus, Lord Hades had reprimanded the boy publicly and banished him, hot-eyed and roiling with frustration, from the administrative chambers. Achilles could sense that this was different. Whatever it was that plagued Zagreus's mind, it must be grievous indeed. 

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you, sir," Zagreus said, his face flushed, his voice tight.

 _I have never been disappointed in you, lad. Not once,_ Achilles wanted to say, but he knew that it was not what Zagreus needed. "Await me in your chambers," he said sternly, and Zagreus turned to him, a surprised look in his eyes.

"Yes sir," Zagreus murmured, ducking his head and loping away, his feet throwing up sparks.

\--

Zagreus shuddered on his lap, biting back his cries even as his body shook with each of Achilles' bare-handed blows.

Achilles rubbed Zagreus' freshly-spanked ass, squeezing it in his palm and hearing Zagreus sob, grinding his hard cock on Achilles' thigh. "This is for your own good, you know." Achilles said, his other hand carding through Zagreus' hair.

"Yes," Zagreus said, dropping his head between his shoulders. "I know, sir. Thank you."

Achilles felt a rush of affection for the boy. He was too easy to love, the only bright, sweet thing in this gloomy land. Idly, Achilles curled his fingers into Zagreus's mouth, rubbing his sword-callused fingers against the wet heat of his tongue. Zagreus moaned, drooling around the intrusion as he flicked his wet eyes up at Achilles. 

"Tell me what you want," Achilles said affectionately, pulling his fingers away so Zagreus could speak clearly. He expected Zagreus to ask for his hand. He'd taken the lad to pieces more than once with the same grip he used on his spear, curling one-two fingers into the clench of Zagreus's ass until he flushed hotter than the liquid fires of Asphodel, moaning the name of Achilles loud enough to wake Olympus. 

But Zagreus surprised him. 

"I want your cock," Zagreus said boldly, twisting to look up at Achilles, the challenging look in his eyes sending a bolt of pure heat straight to Achilles' groin. He'd seen the lad ply others with charming, earnest flattery. None of that left now, it seemed.

Smiling ruefully, Achilles put his palm on the back of Zagreus' neck and squeezed, scruffing him like a misbehaving kitten. Zagreus's eyes fluttered closed and he released a small, heated breath. 

"Ask again," Achilles ordered. 

"I want your cock ... sir," Zagreus said breathily. "Please." 

\--

In Achilles' time, it was shameful for a man to allow himself to be mounted, though he's since found that immortals were happy to shrug off these arbitrary restrictions. The benefit - or boredom - of longevity, Achilles supposed. He'd lain with both men and women when he lived - lovers and soldiers and courtesans. He'd never fucked a god. 

Zagreus was a quicksilver fever beneath his hands, the oil dripping gold from between his legs as he knelt before Achilles. There was no hesitation in his position. He was eager already, greedily pulling at his cock as Achilles aligned himself. 

"None of that," Achilles said in the same tone he used to correct Zagreus's form, pulling his arm away firmly and pinning it behind his back. 

"Sorry," Zagreus slurred. The sweat-slick expanse of his back gleam under the smokey lamplight, his muscles tensing as Achilles made his first breach.

The molten core of him was inhuman, driving Achilles to the knife's edge of pain and pleasure and nearly obliterating all he knew of discipline from his mind. Gritting his teeth, Achilles pressed forward carefully to gauge Zagreus's reaction. Did he wish to be cherished? To be punished? To be coerced? 

"Give me more," Zagreus panted, and Achilles imagined that Zagreus wore same gaze as he was pushing himself off of the training ground floor, bloody, battered and bruised, "I can handle it." 

Ah. Like that then. 

Achilles smiled grimly and began a punishing rhythm, fucking Zagreus into the mattress as he whined between quick, shallow breaths, his knees skidding open as he tried to brace himself against the slippery sheets. Yet he was holding back. Fighting with something deep inside himself. His bright laurels were knocked askew as he ground his face into the pillows, his body a beautiful, sharp arch, shivering violently as he bit down on his cries. 

When Achilles released his hand he did not touch himself, instead twisting his fingers in the sweat-soaked sheets even as his hard, untouched cock slapped painfully against his abdomen. 

"Good," Achilles said, and Zagreus flinched. 

_Ah._

"Really?" Zagreus asked quietly. He arched into Achilles's hand when he ran it through Zagreus's tousled hair, then hissed in pleasure when he pulled. Achilles dragged his teeth down the column of Zagreus's neck, tasting his sweat, the tinge of smoke. 

"Like you were made for it, lad," Achilles answered, releasing his hair to rub his thumb against Zagreus's bottom lip. He just couldn't keep his fingers out of this boy's mouth. It was going to be a real problem if this became a fixation, if he couldn't look his prince in the face again without remembering the heat of his tongue and his eager suck. 

He slowed his thrusts, made them deeper, pressing Zagreus into the bed with every roll of his hips. There was a tenderness in Achilles's face that he knew his student would just be confused by, so he settled for pressing kisses to Zagreus's twitching shoulder-blades, murmuring his approval as Zagreus writhed under his weight. 

"Sorry," Zagreus's voice held the edge of a sob. "Sorry, sir, I'm close." 

When Achilles paused and began to ease out, Zagreus twisted around, his expression panicked. 

"I'm not leaving you, lad," Achilles said softly, turning Zagreus onto his back. He ran his fingers over his student's poor, chafed cock, earning a soft sob and an involuntary twitch of Zagreus's hips. A bead of precome welled at the tip, and Achilles swiped his thumb across to capture it. The caught Zagreus's fevered gaze as he tasted it from his fingers. It tasted as nectar on his tongue, as thick and as sweet.

"Oh Zeus," Zagreus said shakily. "Oh gods on high." 

"Be grateful they cannot hear you now," Achilles said as Zagreus's legs fell open for him.

Zagreus sighed as Achilles slid into him again, his arms sliding around Achilles's shoulders, his fingers tangling clumsily in Achilles's curls, grasping him close. Their sweat-slick skin gleamed under the smokey candlelight, the sound of their fucking ringing wet and obscene in Nyx's sacred dark. 

"Like that ... very good," Achilles groaned against the shell of Zagreus's ear, feeling the lad's body shudder and his ass tighten around Achilles's cock. So sensitive, this one. So perfectly sweet.

Achilles hooked his arm around one of Zagreus's thighs and hauled it against his chest, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Zagreus cried out, his slick, hard body struggling to brace itself against the edge of the bed.

"Sir, please," Zagreus hissed through his teeth, his face flushed. "I want to come. Please let me come."

"I think you can hold out for me a bit longer, lad," Achilles said, lowering his chest until it was almost pressed against Zagreus's, his leg now bent over Achilles's shoulder. They kissed, tangling tongues as Zagreus moaned urgently into Achilles's mouth.

Achilles felt his climax building within him like a great swell of tide, heard the ring of steel in fevered battle. He allowed himself to chase his pleasure with a single-minded purpose, dimly sensing Zagreus's painful struggle to obey, to starve his own pleasure in order to serve as his teacher's vessel. 

Achilles came with a low groan, the pleasure torn from his gut like a sharp-bladed sword as he spilled inside Zagreus's body. Then, as Zagreus began to sob, Achilles dropped a hand to his cock, pressing his lips against the lad's flush-hot cheek. He pulled the orgasm from Zagreus roughly, but his student didn't seem to mind, digging his burning heels in the small of Achilles's back as he shuddered violently and finally, _finally_ shattered apart.

\--

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you, lad?" Achilles asked gently, drawing the covers over them both. 

Zagreus shook his head, his expression growing dark. "It's ... it's about my mother. I can't say more now."

"Very well," Achilles said, pulling Zagreus to him and pressing his lips against his forehead. "Just leave it before you step onto the training field next time." 

"And if I don't?" Zagreus asked cheekily, trailing his fingers down Achilles's chest. "Perhaps you could ... discipline me again, sir?"

Achilles shook his head, watching his student nestle into the covers, settling down to a rare rest. How he could possibly look Hades in the face the next morning, after so thoroughly debauching his son ...

"My sword is with you, my prince," Achilles murmured, sifting his fingers through Zagreus's hair as he slumbered. "All I have to give ... you need only to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
